


Manuel's Punishment

by HartUnited



Series: Manuel's Punishment [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following Benfica 2 - 2 Bayern Munich when Manuel Neuer flapped at a cross</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manuel's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shy+anon).



“Manuel! You will stay behind once everybody else has left the dressing room.” He said before slipping into his office. It was the first training session after Bayern had reached the Champion’s League semi-finals and Pep was mostly thrilled with his players excluding Manuel. Why the devil had he flapped at that first goal? Pep had already been annoyed at the frequency that Manuel had been conceding goals but (as the English say) that really did take the biscuit, flapping at an easy cross.

 

He was dragged out of his thoughts by an almost timid knock at the door. Opening the door he found a nervous looking Manuel Neuer. “Right Manuel, you will lock the dressing room door and then come take a seat in my office – we need a little chat!” Manuel followed his orders and sat waiting for his manager to speak. Although he was feeling irate with Manuel he wanted to ensure that there was nothing wrong with Manuel. “Is everything ok in you personal life Manuel?” This confused the younger man – he was sure that he’d been summoned for a punishment. “No boss – there’s no-one special and my family is healthy I’d say nothing is wrong there.”

 

Pep was relieved; it meant Manuel would go through his plan without becoming the guilty party if the younger man was actually going through a difficult time and Pep hadn’t known beforehand. “Could you explain what is going on in terms of the numbers of goals you have conceded this season then?” Manuel had no reason – he was a little confused himself on his current form. “I can’t – I’m not sure what is happening myself boss.” Pep ground his teeth – the goalkeeper’s unsure attitude towards his own performance appeared as arrogance to Pep. “Ok Manuel I think it’s time for a punishment then. I assume that you’ve spoken to other players that have been in your position?” The younger man just nodded, Fips, Thomas and Basti (whilst he was still at the club) had been just a few players who’d been over the gaffer’s desk through the years. “You have conceded 27 goals overall this season in the club jersey and it just isn’t good enough! I think you will spend 5 minutes over my lap for a spanking.” Pep wasn’t done yet though “I will also be giving you a total of 27 smacks with my belt – one strike for every goal you’ve conceded in a Bayern Munich jersey this season.” The keeper was shocked – this was by far the biggest punishment he’d known to be given to a Bayern player during his stay there.

 

But in a way he believed that he’d earned every strike coming to him, this was his worst season in a few years already – maybe Pep’s punishment would straighten him out again. “Yes boss – I don’t think I have earnt this severe a punishment although I will take your decision.” Pep was furious, how dare Manuel stand in front of him and openly question his decisions. “We’ll talk about your cheek later! But for now I want you to strip completely. Then find a corner and put your nose in it firmly; there is paperwork I need to complete before I deal with you.” Manuel did as he had been told to – he hadn’t tried to be cheeky, just trying to be honest. Now Pep would be even worse. Pep’s office was on the cooler side and the floor was solid cement, after a few minutes he was fidgeting restlessly – he was getting cold and uncomfortable. “Stay still, you’ve barely been standing there for 5 minutes.” Manuel tried to stay still but it wasn’t very easy, he was starting to feel a little scared. Pep threw down his pen in frustration.

 

“Very well Manuel, over my lap now!” The keeper glad to move again moved hesitatingly towards his manager but did as he’d been told. “Do not bite, kick, hit or swear – I promise you that it will be worse if you do so.” Instantly Pep began to strike Manuel’s muscled backside and thighs, trying not to follow any pattern Pep ensured that Manuel’s backside and thighs got equal punishment. The goalkeeper writhed and whimpered on Pep’s lap as his backside turned a dusty pink before slowly turning a dark, deep red. The 5 minutes ended and Pep stopped. “Nose back in your corner and keep quiet whilst I clear my desk.” Limping a little Manuel did as he’d been told, it felt to Manuel like Pep had run a blow torch over his backside. His punishment wasn’t over yet and was certain that it would get worse.

 

“Over my desk Manuel” Pep ordered after a few minutes and again Manuel rushed to do as he’d been told. Pep removed his belt and lifted it up high ready to start.

 

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

 

The first five rained down on Manuel’s already sore backside. Yet he resolutely refused to make a sound or cry despite the burning in his bum. Pep prepared for the next five determined to see tears running down Manuel’s boyish face.

 

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

 

Again Manuel remained silent despite the need to grit his teeth to refrain from yelling out in pain.

 

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

 

A small moan of pain escaped from Manuel’s mouth and he could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes but he mustn’t give the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

 

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

 

These were harder than the previous strikes had been and now the tears did fall from Manuel’s eyes and down to his face. Pep smirked as he prepared to lash down the final strikes on Manuel’s fiery backside.

 

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

SLAP! SLAP!

 

Abandoning his previous pattern Pep lashed the remaining seven including a few on Manuel’s thighs. The tears were in free fall now as were the sobs bursting from Manuel’s mouth, he looked more like a child than ever now. “Manuel I think that is enough for now – you may dress and leave. I did have other ideas in mind to punish for your earlier cheek, but I’ve changed my mind. You will now run an additional 5 laps after every training session for the next week unless the doctor tells me that you can’t for medical reasons.” Manuel remained where he was until Pep had finished talking before nodding and slowly dressing. “Thank you for my punishment boss, I will promise to try and do better in future.” He was serious, he’d do anything to avoid that punishment again.

 

**5 minutes later**

Manuel can't sit down to drive so he decides to phone Thomas. "Thomas can you pick me up from the training ground? I've just had a session with Pep and can't sit down to get home."


End file.
